BROS
BROS (also has been written and accepted as BROs and Bros) are a British tag team made up of real life brothers Greg Venom and Doctor Ian. They currently compete together in British Wrestling Federation. It is the first time in their careers that they have ever competed together in a British based Wrestling promotion =Noteable Pages= *Greg Venom *Doctor Ian *Nina Estra *Taylor Monroe = Wrestling Career = WHH Coming soon FSW In FSW both members of BROS were active almost weekley and despite being the only recognised Tag Team before FSW had started, BROS never once preformed in a tag match together. They were however, part of the Klique with their friend Renegade and together, Greg and Renegade actually became tag team Champions. After so long, Ian (kayfabe) turned on Greg and Renegade, branching out on his own. They also only met inside the ring once in this period at Saturday Nights' Hostile Takeover. This was a one on one match which Doctor Ian won but a well fought contest between the two. Within a few years this would be a fantastic feud to grace the UCW for the UCW World Heavyweight Championship. They never teamed again until Ian recruited Greg for a new stable just before FSW closed, "The Red and Black. " At the time Ian was feeling underused as a former World Champion and recruited a few of the talented roster members who he felt like him were underused. Unfortunatly, this was near the end of FSW and within a month they closed their doors for good. It would be another three years in Underground Championship Wrestling Federation before they would cross paths again and a further four before they actually teamed. UCWF Before UCWF began, Ian was contacted by Farris Force, UCWF CEO, about joinning the behind the scene staff in his new project - the rebirth of Underground Championship Wrestling. Ian, as General Manager, went out of his way to get Greg to sign in UCWF and Greg had the honour of being in the first match to compete in a UCWF ring. He was also the first victor. However after the match Greg was attacked by an unknown figure, which would later be revealed to be Ian. Greg, who was severley injured was unable to compete for another year, where BROS would meet in UCW again. Although by the time UCW would come around, BROS would make up to each other and bury the hatchet Greg would make sure he would never forget what would happen. UCW Coming soon MCW MCW was BROS most successful place as a Tag Team since WHH, not only did they pick up singles gold but for the first time in ten years they held the Tag Team Championship. SCCW With Ian on a short term contract, BROS would only have one match together in SCCW. They pair lost to SCCW Tag Team Champions War Machine in their only match together. In Wrestling Move List Coming Soon Championships and Honours *'Wrestling Headquarters Haven' :*WHH Tag Team Champions (x3) *'Motor City Wrestling' :*MCW Tag Team Champions Enterance Themes *''"TNT" by AC/DC ''(2010-) *Everybody's Screaming by Lostprophets (2008 -2010) *"When Will I Be Famous?" by Bros (1995-2001) Triva * The original Tag Team name for BROS was going to be Brother's Beyond but Greg told he Ian that he didn't like it because it made the them sound gay. *The name BROS came from a eighties British boyband of the same name although that is pronounced Bross *The most recent Spelling BROs was thought up by SCCW superstar Myke Adams Category:Tag Teams